Secretos
by parkyrim
Summary: Leah esconde algo. Jacob también. Él quiere saber que es, pero lo que no sabe es que ambos esconden el mismo secreto. JacobxLeah.


Los personajes pertenecen a Setephanie Meyer.

Esta es una historia creada por mi hermana Pauli, como ella no tiene cuenta, la subo yo :) (¡Te quiero hermana!)

**Secretos.**

- Caray Leah, no soy idiota, me ocultas algo- le acuse. Había algo extraño en su comportamiento. Normalmente entraba en fase sin problemas, pero estaba evitándolo hace semanas- ¡Suéltalo ya!  
- ¿Es eso una orden tarado? ¡ups! ¿Es eso una orden mi grandioso e incomparable macho alfa? -se corrigió en tono burlón.  
- Estoy enterado de tu admiración por mí, pero prefiero Jacob- se le borró la sonrisa de burla, yo observe esto con satisfacción. Ya estaba cansado de las estúpidas bromas sobre el macho alfa.- y sabes que no te lo ordenaría, así que agradece y dilo de una vez. - ¡No! -repuso bruscamente. Eso me hizo dar cuenta de que no cambiaria de opinión.  
- Vale, vale -La tranquilicé con expresión de tregua.  
Pero era bueno que se mantuviera apartada de mis pensamientos. Ya habian pasado algunos meses desde que el desgarrador rechazo de mi  
primer amor, Bella, se había calmado. Y, también en esos meses, comenzaba a sentir algo por Leah, por mucho que odiaba admitir la idea. E iba mas allá de las múltiples veces que la había visto desnuda. Tenerla cerca me había ayudado... pero al mismo tiempo ¡ugh! odio admitirlo, me había enamorado. Sabia que no tenia oportunidades, y claro no quería repetir la terrorífica sensación del rechazo. Era peor que cuando Paul se quedaba hasta tarde como un idiota en mi casa babeando con mi hermana Rachel, o peor que cuando no hay mas doritos en la bolsa, o cuando mi equipo perdía un partido. Era peor que mil quebraduras de brazo o nariz, que mil cuchillas atravesándote a la vez. Todo eso junto eran caricias en comparación al insoportable, tajante dolor del rechazo. . Esto de enamorarse era realmente un asco. Deseaba volver a esos días de mí inocente infancia en los que no había ni estos estúpidos deberes de líder de la manada y sobretodo la tortura del enamoramiento. No era la opción que más me tentaba, pero tenía que negarlo. Esperaba que las pocas veces que anduvimos juntos como lobos no lo hubiera adivinado. Después de todo mi Leah no era de las que hurgan en tu mente ¡mierda! Tal vez por eso ya no entraba en fase. Talvez le repugnaba la idea de mi inevitable amor por ella. Un rayo de ilusión cruzo mí mente, talvez el secreto que ella me guardaba no era muy diferente al mío...  
Tome una piedra y me golpeé la cabeza, claro que no funciono como yo esperaba: ni siquiera lo sentí. La roca no tuvo la misma suerte, se partió al contacto con mi estúpido cráneo duro. Pero no podía permitirme pensar en esas cosas. ¡Nada de esperanzarme! Entre alguna de mis tontas discusiones internas Leah se había pirado de ese espantoso claro. Seguí su aroma, su dulce y única fragancia, solo para quedarme como un tarado mirándola, hermosa como siempre, caminaba por la playa, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, pum pum pum.. y su respiración regular. Diablos ¿Es que nunca me iba a enamorar de la chica correcta? Pero tal vez si se lo confesaba... digo, no estoy tan mal ¿o si? Quizás a Leah le ayudaría a curar las heridas que le había proporcionado Sam a su pequeño corazoncito. En ese momento lo supe, estaba listo. Mucho más que eso, ¡ya no podía ocultarlo! No me tomo mucho trabajo llegar a donde estaba Leah. Sólo en unos segundos estaba a su lado.  
- Leah, tengo que hablar contigo - le dije.  
- A ver, ya deja esos patéticos intentos de mierda de convencerme, no voy a hablar Jake.- ¡Como amaba ese mal carácter!  
- Lamento no mostrarme desesperado por tu secreto, encanto. Además no voy a violar tu privacidad, no soy como esa sanguijuela psíquica. yo tengo algo que decirte.  
- Si crees que...  
La silencié. Ya no oía su voz celestial, un coro de ángeles para mis oídos. En vez de eso ahora sentía mis labios presionando contra los suyos con dulzura, eran calidos, suaves. Esperaba que se apartara, que gritara. Por lo menos ella no se quebraría la mano como Bella. Pero me sorprendió correspondiendo al beso con ira, luego pasión y finalizando con dulzura. En ese momento cada parte de nuestro cuerpo estaba en contacto con la del otro. Pude oír nuestros corazones latiendo como si termináramos de correr una maratón. Me separé apenas unos milímetros para poder hablar.  
- Te amo -le susurré, esperando no despertarme de este sueño divino por el estúpido despertador. Pero no sonó ¿me habrían concedido cinco minutos más? En cambio escuche la contestación de un ángel.  
- Ay Jake, yo también. ¡te amo muchísimo!- mi corazón pego un brinco, luego dejo de latir. Y todas las conclusiones de que el amor apestaba que había ideado hace unos minutos me parecían estúpidas. Estaba por pegar un grito de felicidad pero tenía una idea mejor. La bese nuevamente.  
- Leah, no puedo imprimarme de ti, ambos sabemos por que- dije algo incomodo- pero no necesito nada de esa porquería para saber que eres lo más importante que tuve nunca -La contestación de mi beta fue un tierno abrazo. Y cuando sus labios estuvieron a la altura de mis oídos sentí como su aliento me acariciaba y admitía tímidamente.  
- Es por esto que no entraba en fase, tenía... miedo - Yo la abrazé también. Quería conservar ese momento para siempre, Abrazando a Leah con el viento azotándonos y el mar cantando para nosotros.  
- Seré tuyo siempre, te amo le-le -wow eso si se escuchaba cursi. sentí como algo de sangre me subía a las mejillas, pero ella no rió.  
- Y yo igual mi Jake -Vacilé antes de añadir- te amo mas de lo que ame a nadie, ni siquiera ame así a Sam.  
La oscuridad de la noche nos inundó. No hubiera podido seguir admirando el rostro perfecto de Leah si no hubiera gozado de una vista desarrollada. Ninguno se movió. Pude saber que ella también quería conservar este momento. Entonces seguimos disfrutando con felicidad la compañía del otro, esa perfecta fracción de nuestra eternidad.

**FIN.**

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí :)_

_¡Dejen Reviews!_

_Mordiscos o besitos lobunos de nariz (Como prefieran :P)_

GenoBlack!


End file.
